El hada de hielo y el mago de fuego
by KulayK'Dash
Summary: Kula y K vAN DE PICNIC CON SUS AMIGOS QUE LES ESPERARA
1. Chapter 1

K' y Kula

El hada de hielo y El mago de fuego

El Picnic

"El cielo es hermoso"

Kula pensaba en esto mientras iba en el carro de Whip, a un lado de ella iba Diana, al frente con Whip iba Máxima y K' iba en su moto delante de ellos.

Cuando Whip dijo.-Ya llegamos, Kula fue la primera en bajar del auto para dejarse caer en el pasto fresco, K' la miro con cara de no me importa.

En eso Whip les dijo a K' y a Máxima.-Ayúdenme a acomodar flojos.

K' se quieto los lentes oscuros y dijo.-Yo no quería venir.

En eso Diana lo jalo y le dijo algo en secreto y de repente K' puso los ojos de plato que hasta Max se empezó a reír y Kula dijo en tono burlón.-Porque esa cara Dash?

K' dijo.-Nada que te importe niña.

Y Kula le respondió enojada.-Ya no soy una niña.

Era verdad Kula ya no era una niña, ya tenia 17 años, pero K' no lo aceptaba.

Diana dijo en eso.-Ya vengan a comer.

Kula dijo.-Te salvo la campana Dash.

Max escucho eso y dijo.-Si es cierto viejito amargado por poco y te da una golpiza que ni siquiera ya te reconocería.

Whip le dijo.- Ya deja a mi hermano limón en paz.

Kula dijo.-Ya dejen de molestarlo y déjenme comer en paz…

Continuara…

XD


	2. Estas Mintiendo

El hada de hielo y el mago de fuego

Ya cuando todos habían terminado de comer

Kula se levanto y le dijo a Diana.-Hay un río aquí cerca voy a ir a nadar.

Diana le dijo.- OK pero ten cuidado.

Max tenia ganas de ir pero como lo modificaron electrónicamente no podía tocar el agua

Y era una desventaja para el.

En eso Whip dijo.-Yo también voy a ir con Kula a nadar,

K le dijo.-Yo quiero nadar pero no traje otra ropa,

K sabia que si llevaba pero no quería que Kula viera su traje de baño.

Cuando vio Kula lo estaba esperando y se acerco a el el le susurro en el oído.-Yo se que estas mintiendo, se ve en tus ojos y en tu boca, le decía ella con un poco de risa.

K sabia que ella lo vigilaba y a el le fascinaba aunque el no lo aceptara el encantaba estar con ella y le encantaba lo dulce que era…

Continuara…

Gracias no se cuantos capitulo tenga pero are el intento de que no sean muchos o no se veré cuídense Bye gracias.


	3. La verdad sale a la luz

LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

Después de que Kula le dijo eso ella se fue a nadar como si nada,

Pero K tenia la inquietud de que le podía decir a su hermana y entonces se metería en serios problemas, Entonces recordó lo que Diana le había dicho:

Flashbacks:

K' quise que viniéramos de día de campo porque los de NEST nos están buscando para asesinarnos los escuche ayer cuando iba a la casa, VAN A tomar Venganza por la muerte de Igniz.

Fin del Flashbacks

'Tengo que cuidar a todos especialmente a Kula la quieren a ella'

Máxima le pregunto que porque estaba tan pensativo, cuando el le iba a decir porque,

se estaciono una camioneta adelante de la de ellos tirando la moto de K,

De la camioneta bajaron unos hombres vestidos de negro que les empezaron a disparar.

Kula se dio cuenta de que entre ellos bajo un nada mas y nada menos que Ash Crimston

Y sin dudarlo puso una capa de hielo muy gruesa para que no pasaran las balas.

Los hombres dejaron de disparar y dejaron que Ash pasara, Kula quito su capa de hielo y entre Max y Diana le dijeron.-Que hacer aquí joto

Ash les contesto.-Vine por Kula y por K

Kula, K y Whip se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar eso

Cuando Ash grito.-Disparen

Desafortunadamente una bala le había dado a Whip

K fue con ella y le dijo.-Tienes que seguir

Whip le dijo.-Yo ya no puedo váyanse sin mi

Y sin fuerzas les dijo.-Los….Quier…

Quedando sin vida en el piso,

Con coraje K saco una flama muy débil de su mano, que no pudo darle a Ash,

Ash sin vergüenza le dijo a K.-Que conmovedor aunque no lo suficiente,

Atrápenlos, Max y Diana fueron electrocutados, mientras que K y Kula fueron sedados…

CONTINUARA…


	4. No te vallas!

No te vallas!

K despertó vio que estaba en una cámara con cristales transparentes, K sin dudarlo empezó a buscar a Kula por los vidrios pero no encontraba rastros de ella ni de adonde se la habían llevado, Cuando de repente escucha un grito diciendo su nombre.

'Es el grito de Kula' decía K, ya con sus energías recuperadas destruyo el cristal con su fuego dejándolo libre de aquel calabozo, y empezó a buscar a Kula por todos lados.

Mientras con Kula: Donde estoy? Que paso?,

Estas en NEST dice Ash, y ahora que estas aquí mi plan va a funcionar a la perfección,

De que hablas? decía Kula mientras se levantaba

Ah creo que no te he dicho, trasferiré los poderes de K y los tuyos a mi cuerpo para ser la persona mas poderosa del mundo jajá jajá decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Suena el teléfono de Ash con una canción de Katy Perry

Ash: K quería escapar ya lo capturamos, a pos cierto ya esta el laboratorio para la transfusión vamos por la chica,

Ash: no yo la llevare.

Creo que ya es hora, Ash tomo a Kula de su brazo y la llevo al laboratorio, ella se quería safar de el pero no podía.

Al llegar al laboratorio Kula vio que K ya se encontraba hay ,

Ash dijo empecemos con Kula,

La acostaron a la fuerza y através de una aguja trasfirieron sus poderes,

K gritando dijo: Nooo, la están matando.

En ese momento a K le hicieron lo mismo pero se movió tan rápido que se Safo la aguja,

Cuando vio Ash ya estaba completamente recuperado y con los poderes de Kula los congelo a los dos (K y Kula) y los hecho fuera de la base de NEST,

Ya descongelado K vio a Kula temblando y le dijo:

Vas a estar bien te lo prometo,

Kula le dijo: No lo voy a estar, lo siento mucho, lo debía haber hecho antes y levanto su mano la puso sobre la cabeza de K y lo guío hasta sus labios cuando sus labios estaban pegados fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que se quedaron sin vida.

En eso K levanto a Kula y la llevo hacia la carretera.

Continuara…


	5. Regresa

Regresa

Ya en la carretera, vio una camioneta muy parecida a la de su hermana Whip

Adentro, se acerco con Kula en los brazos y golpeo la ventana, bajaron el cristal y OH sorpresa era Max, Max bajo de la camioneta y ayudo a K con Kula y la puso en la parte trasera de la camioneta,

K se fue con ella y en el camino K le dijo: Como nos encontraste,

Max contesto: Los de NEST me llamaron y me dijeron que estaban libres-

K lo interrumpió y le dijo: donde esta Diana?

Max le dijo: en la casa, a por cierto Whip sigue viva solo se desmayó,

Ah que paso con Kula porque la traías cargando?.

K no pudo contestar a eso y cuando vio ya habían llegado a su casa y sin perder tiempo la subió a su habitación y le a sentir su pulso otra vez pero todavía se sentía débil

K solo hizo lo que se le vino a la mente…

Perdón si esta muy corto es que estoy estudiando por exámenes y se me va el tiempo.


	6. Estas Aqui

Estas Aquí

Ya acostada Kula empezó a reaccionar favorablemente, se empezó a mover,

Despertó y lo primero que dijo fue: K donde estas?

K con una sonrisa le dijo: Aquí estoy no tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero ninguno se percato de que Kula tenia el pelo castaño rubio que tenia cuando

No utilizaba sus poderes, en eso escucharon unas pisadas en el corredor, al parecer eran Max, Diana y Whip y Diana le dijo.-Que le paso a tu cabello…

Ya saben de los exámenes y tengo muy poco tiempo libre así que escribiré poco hasta que acaben los exámenes gracias.


	7. Esta hecho

Anteriormente en EL HADA DE HIELO Y EL MAGO DE FUEGO

Kula mira tu cabello decía Whip

Es cierto estaba tan distraído a ver si despertabas que no vi el color de u cabello-Decía K sorprendido.

Ash cumplió su cometido, ya esta hecho decía Kula triste.

Pero ahora serás una chica normal como ya lo habías querido decía Max tratando de Animarla,

Si y después, ya no podré hacer lo que hacia antes, patinar, luchar y sobre todo ya no seré la misma.

Kula se levanto de la cama de K y con cuidado se fue a la de ella, cerro la puerta y dejo a todos perplejos.

Ella se miro en el espejo y dijo.-Ya no puedo ser mas Kula Diamond eso se acabo decía ella sin esperanzas mientras unas lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas y caían lentamente.

30 minutos después salio de su habitación y sin decir nada se sentó a lado de K, en eso K le pregunto.- Que tienes?

Ella le dijo.-Ya no puedo se mas Kula Diamond ya no tengo nada de especial

El le dijo.- tu siempre vas a ser especial para mi…

Continuara…

Al fin pude escribir y saque buen promedio en los exámenes gracias por esperar,

Aquí les dijo este capitulo Bye y gracias


	8. Solo un sueño

Fue solo un Sueño

Al día siguiente tenia que ir a la prep. ya que estudiaba solo que hay se había cambiado el nombre: todos le decían Brittany y K también se había cambiado de nombre ya que iban en la misma escuela, Kula sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido y de repente vi. que ya era de noche, en eso K le dijo.- Puedes irte sola a la casa, tengo que comprar algo

Kula le respondió.- Si no te preocupes,

Ya solo faltaba un callejón para llegar a su casa, cuando aparece de la nada K9999 y con una sonrisa malvada le muestra a Diana llena de sangre muerta, después de ella siguió Whip, después Max hasta que al ultimo aparece K siendo ahorcado por Ángel y cuando Kula ve que lo van a matar grita.- Noooooooo!

En ese momento Kula despierta y ve que todo fue una pesadilla, todavía tiene sus poderes todos están vivos, pero lo que cambio era que K ya se comportaba diferente con Kula.

Y al fin supo que ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro o eso decía Un Sueño.

FIN


End file.
